


Desperation

by UnemployedGayShipper



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cute, Fluff, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Oh God Yes, Perfect, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnemployedGayShipper/pseuds/UnemployedGayShipper
Summary: Homophobia sucks unless of course, it leads to something much, much better.Percy has two boyfriends. Two perfect boyfriends.The smut begins in chapter 2. I love feedback so please leave some. Hope you enjoy, more coming!





	1. Chapter 1

Nico and Jason were fighting. A small crowd had gathered in the arena to watch the match. It wasn't often two children of the Big Three fought. Most of the crowd thought that Jason would win with ease. However, while Jason worked with power Nico matched it with cunning. Percy watched intently, his eyes glided and flickered between his duelling boyfriends. The rippling muscles and ferocious faces accentuated the grunts and clangs of metal that filled the air. The tension was palpable. It was Nico who first noticed Percy's watching them. Jason and Nico both loved Percy enough to be able to share him, but there would always be some contention between them. Nico suddenly fought harder, taking Jason by surprise. 

However the son of Zeus wasn't caught off guard for long, and the realisation struck him when he caught Percy's eye. Percy wasn't just excited to watch the match it was something much more. The darkness on his face was usually reserved for only one thing. A private thing. Jason couldn't believe that Percy took so much, pleasure, from this sparring but it spurred him on. A thought occurred to him, while they may be matched with sword skills, in his mind Jason was easily the superior demigod if he used his powers. A sly smile encroached onto Jason's mouth, the corners of which twitched upwards and Nico looked alarmed as he realised. A gust of wind took Nico off his feet suddenly, blasting him backwards. The crowd gasped as Nico skitted across the dust. 

Nico stood, leaning on his sword chuckling to himself. 'So that's how it's going to be now?' he asked, a small graze glistening on his elbow.  
Jason grinned: 'What? Am I too powerful for you Nico?' Nico just laughed in response. He knew you couldn't do much when Jason's ego came out. But, if Jason wanted a true Demigod fight, he'd get one. 

Suddenly the arena started to darken, the ground starting to disappear to black and shadows. Jason looked up to glare accusingly at Nico. However, Nico was gone. Jason threw up his guard, turning slowly on the spot, sword raised, ready. 

Nico appeared out of a column of shadows, slashing down at Jason, and while he was caught unaware he managed to just parry Nico slash which would have carved him in half from head to toe. He shoved Nico and Nico fell, for the second time, to the floor. But Nico had always been a sly fighter and as he fell he hooked Jason's leg, pulling him down with him. The fight collapsed into petty wrestling as both Nico and Jason fought to get on top. 

While Percy found the whole scene rather captivated he called out 'Guys while this whole macho stuff is cute don't make me whip both your asses'. Jason couldn't help but laugh, Nico beginning to pull off but before he could Jason leant in and whispered 'I won'. 

With training over but the burn still lingering in their muscles, Nico Percy and Jason all walked back to cabin three with Percy wedged in between Jason and Nico. He sighed happily, contentment filling him as he contemplated how lucky he was. That was cut short though when suddenly, Solomon, the Ares kid walked in front of Percy, blocking the path to his Cabin. 'I saw you guys training earlier, it wasn't bad.' He commented, 'were you rehearsing for an especially gay musical?'

Percy riled up but before he could say anything Nico and Jason nodded at each other. While they may disagree and squabble on some things, they agree on one. Percy is theirs. They advance, swords still in hand. The intent clear on their faces. Solomon hurt Percy, so they're going to gut him. Suddenly they stop, though, arms clung onto by Percy. His deep sea green eyes filled with an incandescent rage. His chest swells, power crackles through the air as the raging tempest builds inside Percy. Though he loves them both unequivocally, for once, he'll handle this himself. 

Solomon steps back, the fear apparent in his eyes as he could see Percy's eyes blazing with intent and something else, a rage. Percy advanced, eyes burning with intent. Nobody would insult Jason, and nobody would offend Nico. A wall of water blasted Solomon back; he skidded across the dirt track. A crowd was beginning to gather while Solomon desperately tried to pull himself up. Percy walked towards him leant in close and whispered 'Solomon, you dare try and offend my boyfriend's again I'm sure Jason would love to supply a fatal amount of electricity to that water you're sitting in'. Percy turned, showering Solomon in more ice-cold water for effect, but Solomon was a son of Ares and him wasn't done yet. He spat back at Percy's head, but before the spit had even landed, a crackling filled the air and lightning struck Solomon's back. He collapsed into the icy mud, smouldering and groaning. 

Percy turned, glad to have made sure Solomon learned his lesson but feeling drained, and slightly embarrassed but the gawking onlookers. Nico walked over with Jason in tow, Nico wrapped his arm around Percy's shoulders and picked him up leading him to his cabin while Jason's savage glare turned all the onlookers away. 

Percy collapsed on his bed, bruised and broken, His water jet stunt had taken the energy out of him, but the constant glaring homophobia and judgement had worn him down. But Nico knew what to do, while Jason passed, angry and sad at the same time. Nico's soft lips glazed over his shoulders, Percy's mewls filled the cabin's air.


	2. Flood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the real fun begins. Hope you enjoy!

The sound of waves splashing on the lakes filled the air of Cabin 3. The lapping water merged with the gentle sighs of the Children of the Big three who lay sprawled on the king sized bed which was newly installed in Cabin 3. Jason had settled with his back against the headboard, his legs spread with Percy sitting between them. Percy's back rested against Jason's chest. Nico lay by Percy, propped up on his elbow. Nico absentmindedly traced small patterns on Percy's leg. A blanket of silence had fallen over the three, only pierced by that gentle lapping by the door. 

'Perc...' Jason started, softly speaking into Percy's ear 'just ignor-.'  
'Im tired of ignoring it.' Percy interjected 'Why should I have to ignore their abuse. Why should I have to live with it? Why am I to bear the burden of their abuse for something that isn't my fault.' Percy's glistening eyes fell onto Jason as he leant up and turned around. Jason was lost for words. The silence had descended again. Nico, always the best with words decided to cut in. 'It's not your burden to bear Percy. Jason and I will always be with you, and plus hitting him seemed to work. From now on just hit the cunts!' 

For the third time, a stunned silence descended. Nico, usually quite and only interjecting to set the record straight looked, well, terrifying. Darkness had encroached into his eyes, and the room had dimmed considerably despite the open plan. Percy, unsure of what to say let his actions talk for him. He placed his hand on Nico's cheek and leant in to kiss him. He tried to pour all his gratitude, his longing, his love into that kiss. 

Apparently, it had worked as when Percy pulled back, his lips red and pupils were blown, the level of light had returned to normal. Nico was panting. Jason was panting. Percy was panting. Jason sighed: 'well, that was hot'. Nico and Percy chuckled as Jason's lips met Percy's neck, kissing him down from his jaw to his shoulder. At this point, Jason decided Percy's shirt was an inconvenience and so, tore it off. Percy stared, annoyance vastly overshadowed by his need to be touched. Percy grabbed Nico shirt and pulled him into another, much more fierce kiss as Jason went back to work on Percy's shoulder. Percy moaned into Nico's mouth as Jason left a sizable hickey on the spot between his collarbone and shoulder. As Percy expelled the building moan from his mouth in Nico's Nico seized the opportunity to slip his tongue into Percy's mouth. It roamed, seeking out Percy's. Jason knew Nico had found Percy's tongue when Percy gradually say up, his whole body started to lean into the kiss. Jason smirked, deciding that the main problem was the abundance of clothes. Far too many Jason decided, and so with one hand, he lifted Percy up just enough to pull his jeans off. Nico looked up, rather annoyed that Jason had stopped the kiss just as Nico had been playing with Percy's tongue. But, once he understood Jason's plan Nico happily obliged, taking his own orange shirt off and tearing off his black, rather tight, jeans eager to get back to kissing Percy. 

With all clothes but their underpants left, the three teens lay back onto the bed, this time with Percy on his back, Jason on his left and Nico lying on his right. Jason had been growing more and more jealous, so before Nico could act, Jason seized Percy's neck and pulled him into a raging kiss. Percy always loved the differences between Nico and Jason but these differences were never more apparent than in the bedroom. Nico kisses slowly and passionately, and while Jason kissed with no less passion, his were more fiery, all-consuming and just, well, perfect to Percy. Nico was never content to watch, he loved being the reason Percy shivered, or moaned, or was reduced to that quivering wreck of a boy. 

With the intent to make Percy come undone filling his mind his lips closed just under Percy's neck. His lips caressing the skin and tongue flicking out. Then he moved down, trailing his lips over his skin and, after paying particular attention to Percy's nipples he reached the hem of his boxers. He glanced up, eyes meeting Percy's seeking permission to continue. Percy, unable to speak, to express his desperation, merely moaned into Jason's mouth this time and thrust his hips up helplessly. Nico was excited, tore off Percy's pants and almost inhaled him. With a moan loud enough to alert the Gods up high in the clouds Percy threw his head back. Ending the kiss with Jason keeping a line of saliva between their lips. Jason glared at Nico, blaming him, or rather, his mouth, for the abrupt end to his heated kiss with Percy. 

Percy, now naked on the bed, had Nico taking his growing length into his lips, while Jason began to form a tent in his pants. Percy, still grateful for Jasons help with Solomon was determined to repay him. He pulled Jason's leg onto one side of his chest so that Jason knelt, with Percy lying between his thighs. Percy looked up, his sea green eyes blow out with arousal and lifted one hand up, dragging Jason's underpants off slowly enough to pull groans from Jason and he thrust desperately for more. Keeping his turquoise eyes locked on Jason's, Percy licked from the base of Jason's thick cock with a flat tongue. Percy dragged it along a vein causing Jason to involuntarily jerk forward. Jason decided to take control, as he always did and as he loved to. Jason leant forward until he was in a planking position with his hips and throbbing length still over Percy's mouth. 

Jason began. It was all Percy could think of. Struggling not to choke he determinedly kept his eyes locked on Jason. While he was doing all, he could not gag, but he loved it. Nico glanced up. Not one to be outdone he decided to up his game, changing positions he took Percy further into his throat until all 8.6 inches were in his hot, quiet wet mouth. The result was instantaneous, like a domino effect Percy groaned around Jason's cock, the vibrations causing Jason to stutter and gasp. This display of cause and effect would have been comical if the arousal of the room was not palpable in the air. 

The rhythm of the thrusts, slurps and groans filled the air of the cabin, a symphony of passion, desire and pure lust. Nico began to notice a slight change in the angle and speed of Percy's thrusts. He was close to finishing. Nico smirked and kept going, his tongue flicked over the tip while he took Percy deeper and deeper. Percy had no choice but to replace his mouth with his hand on Jason and like a damn bursting, a flood of groans, curses and cries filled the air as Percy, approached his end. The lake began churning, the lapping returning complimenting the pants of a boy who was close. Oh so close. Through the paradise of arousal, Percy managed to choke out 'Oh... Gods... Nico... Yes...' Percy couldn't stop. Until, with one final cry he tensed, bursting in Nico's mouth. Nico wasn't ready, his mouth suddenly filling as he desperately tried to swallow it down. Sharply salty juice filled his senses, and Nico gasped. With the opening of his mouth to gasp Percy continued to shoot, some hitting Nico's left eye, and some dribbling out of his mouth, trickling down onto his chin. The sensation of hot thick cum covering his mouth sent Nico over the edge and he too tensed, finishing with his own hand as he fiercely stroked himself. 

Jason tried. He tried so hard to hold it in, but with Percy groaning, and his blown out pupils, the twitches underneath him and his perfectly carved face up turning into the face of a man in heaven he failed. With a cry of his own Jason climaxed onto Percy's face. Thrusting and twitching he shot all over Percy until Percy's mouth opened and Jason shoved himself in, finishing the rest into the hot, moist cavern. 

Silence, again for the fourth time descended supreme, punctured only by the pants of bliss. They collapse, cum covered and exhausted and in heaven. Jason was the first to move, turning round to Nico, his tongue flickering out over Nico's covered eye. He lapped up some of Percy's juices: Jason was desperate for a taste of pure Percy. Percy moaned in arousal and pulled both boys into a kiss. It was sloppy wet and consummate. They flopped back onto the bed, with Jason muttering 'So when's round two?'. Nico and Percy laughed, too exhausted to move. But Percy's body betrayed him, and his cock gave an all-telling twitch.


End file.
